


Favors

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2019, F/M, Favor, pay back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Favors

Adrien's Pov

"Please." I was on my knees and pulling out the kitten eyes. 

"No." She repeated. 

"Why not?" I asked exasperatedly. 

"Because it's my choice!" Mari yelled at me. 

"Please, if you don't go with me, then I will have to go with Chloe. Please, princess." 

I could see Marinette wearing down. Ever since that fateful day of her seeing my transform into Chat Noir, our entire relationship changed to barely talking to full out teasing and flirting. She responds with the best of wit and is semi-sarcastic a few times. 

"Why me?! There are other girls that would go with you." She crossed her arms over her chest and was scowling. I wouldn't blame her for this since Chloe threatened Marinette when she thought I wasn't around. 

"Because your the only one who actually is genuinely friendly and likes me for me. Not model me. Plus, this could get you to see so many famous designers!" 

She opened her mouth to shut it to repeat this for quite a while apparently finding no words to counteract mine. 

"But-" 

"Please Mari?" I asked and I see her deflate in defeat. 

"The things I do for you." She groaned and I feel my whole body lift up. 

"Thank you! Thankyou!Thankyou! Thank you!" I kissed her cheek and ran out to do a victory run. 

You see ever since that day we became closer. When we became closer, I started to see more of the confident Marinette that always hid from me. Ladybug was mad when she found out my identity was revealed but she didn't kill me for it. 

"As long as you trust her, then I won't do anything about it." I smiled at the memory but remember my predicament. 

The more I talked to Marinette, the more I started to fall for her. Her beautiful face and wonderful sense of style in something. Then, her amazing personality and character that draws in anyone. 

_SIgh._

But, I also still like Ladybug a lot. Her courage and determination to face anything are incredible and she is still my first love. 

Why does life have to be so complicated especially in love? 

"Kid, you are an idiot. I have told you this, right." Plagg whisper-yelled at me in the hallway. 

"Shh! You're not supposed to come out." I quickly go into the bathroom and into a stall. 

He pops out of my jacket and stares at me tired. 

"Kid, you literally beg your princess to go on a date with you." 

"I didn't! I just persuasively asked her repeatedly to join me at a party hosted by my father." I winced at the statement but don't back away from it. 

"Really?" His dry tone making me annoyed. 

"Yes, really. You have no room to judge. Besides, if I recall correctly, you happen to like Marinette." I point out seeing how the kwamii could get caught up in her wonderful pets. 

"She smells better than you. And more interesting for example, the destructive ways she seems to have could be enhanced with me." Plagg stated in a tone that just admitted a full known fact. 

And, I can see it. I mean, her clumsiness can get her in a mess sometimes. 

"Plus, she knows how to be dirty and cook. You are as innocent as a unicorn who has the ability to burn water." He grabs one of his cheese pieces and gulped it in one bite. 

"It's not my fault I don't know how to cook!" I huff in indignation and ignore the feelings of jealousy. "And I am not innocent!" I snapped at that one. Alya already says it and I don't need a reminder. 

"Anyway, you practically begged her to go on a date with you and now you put a target on her back. Good job." He said sarcastically. 

 "I can protect her." I protested but Plagg shot me a look that said don't try to deny it. 

"Okay, so I may have pushed a little," 

"A little?" His voice was incredulous. 

"Fine! A lot, but I am going to be the best date I can be for her." I reaffirm with the goal in my mind. 

"Whatever happened to 'she's just a friend.'" Plagg snarked and I just threw something at him. I heard his snickerings as he left to go into the trash cans. 

I start to get everything planned and before I know it, it's time for the dance. I was going to pick my princess up from her home and I double check for anything I needed. 

"Let's go, Plagg," I yelled as I fixed the bowtie one more time. 

"I should be here eating my beautiful, delicious cheese. Instead, I am being dragged to a stupid fancy event." He huffed as he flew into my jacket. 

"Off to Marinette's, please?" I asked Gorilla and we started to go there. I was basically sweating in my nerves hoping I wouldn't make a fool out of myself. Flowers are good, right. Can't go wrong with them, I hope. 

I walk out of the car to ring the doorbell. I see Sabine open the door and greet me. 

"Marinette's just upstairs, sweetie." She said with a smile as she called her down. 

I was anxious but that was nothing to the jaw drop I had when I saw her. 

Her hair was in an elegant bun. Her dress was matching my black and green tux. It's like she based it off... I grinned at her while she smiled right back. 

"You look beautiful, Marinette. Not that you don't always look beautiful. But, you more beautiful." I sprout the words out before I could comprehend the words I said. I mentally smack my hand in the face for the blunder. 

_Good one, Agreste._

"Thank you, Adrien. You look handsome as well. Shall we get going?" She asked.

"Not before the pictures." 

"Mom!" She whined and I couldn't help but laugh at it. It was too adorable.

"Huddle closer, closer." She instructed and I felt my model go in effect. I felt Mari's hand grip mine and I look at her with a smile. 

"That's it." I hear her say but blink in confusion. 

I wasn't even looking at the camera. 

"Don't keep her too late," Tom instructed as I nodded my head. 

"Yes, sir." I smile at him when I offer Mari my arm. She grabs it and together we make our way to the car and off to the gala. 

"I heard that Ladybug and Chat Noir are supposed to make an appearance. Is it true?" She asked probably hearing it from Alya or someone. 

"Yea, something about recognizing our work and heroism." I smile at her as she pokes my side. 

"This is just going to raise that ego of yours." She teased and smile back her the same way. 

"It doesn't hurt to have a mew compurrments." I feel myself get punched in the shoulder and laugh at the cute face she does when I make a pun. 

Soon, we arrive in front of the gala and we enter together. All eyes were on the two of us as we made our way down. 

"Adrien, my boy. Welcome to the gala and I see you brought a beautiful date with you as well." Andre clapped my back and smiled at me. 

"Thank you, sir, but I was lucky enough for her to say yes." I smile as I see her turn her head to hide the blush. 

But of course. Tell me, have seen Chloe, yet? She was supposed to be with Sabrina here at this time." He asked while looking for his daughter. 

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon enough," I reassure the man. 

"Thanks, Adrien. Well, I will leave you to your date. Enjoy." He left before I could correct him and I could feel her stare at me. 

"Date, huh?" She asked with arms crossed. 

"Please, just one night," I begged her and she quickly said yes to get the attention away from the two of us. 

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked as she stood beside me. 

"Give me your magical pets." I grinned at her as she scoffed at the claim. 

"You wish, Kitty." 

"I do," I admit and I see turn around to catch the slightest red on her cheeks. 

"Would you do me the honor and dance with me tonight?" I asked her and I see her take my hand in her. I smile at her and take her to the dance floor. The music was classical, of course, but it proved the best to waltz to. 

"What was the real reason you brought here?" I hear Mari asked me.

"You looked bored over there and I thought-"

"Not that, why bring me to the gala. You could have escaped Chloe if you really wanted." I see her eyes and I couldn't help myself. She was beautiful. I leaned in and pressed my lips on hers automatically closing my eyes. I feel her tense up and just when I was about to pull away and apologize she starts to move her lips. The feeling was incredible, and I was literally floating on air. Her lips tasted like strawberries and cinnamon. We stopped dancing, and we were kissing on the dance floor. 

I break apart from her, and we both take huge intakes of breaths. 

"May I ask for one more favor, princess?" 

"And what do you wish for, my knight?" Her airy breath tickles my neck. 

"That we continue this more private in the gala." I open my eyes to look into her blue eyes that leave me in a trance. 

"Granted." 


End file.
